Sparkle and Shine
by Starchan 77
Summary: Songfic to Sparkle and Shine by Econoline Crush! Jounouchi finds out Seto is just using him for sex and he wants to get out of it. But how can he when looking at Seto throws him overboard?
1. Default Chapter

I tried. This story just came to me and I have no idea what possessed me to write it! I've never written anything like this. . . It kind of scares me. Oh well, I tried and I really hope you like it!

I tried my best, and here it is! And by the way I don't own the song Sparkles and Shine, which is written by Econoline Crush, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't sue!!

Enjoy!

**************

"You're nothing to me, mutt. You're just my little plaything, my sex toy." 

Those words hurt me. I was useless to him? After all this time I just now figured it out. I was nothing but a pet to him. A plaything. A sex toy. This never meant anything at all!

_Sometimes I fell I'm going under,  
You don't feel nothing at all.  
Give me hope, give me something to believe in,  
This jaded heart, was never enough._  


I've always thought our relationship went deeper then just sex. 

I thought he wanted me. Not my body. Me.

But I was wrong. He only wanted me for the sex, he never loved me.

"I know everything about you Jounouchi." His words were below a whisper as he spoke huskily and lustful.

_You don't know me.  
You know you never will.  
Can't see inside me, lost out on the thrill  
Killed by ambition,  
Sacrificed for fame.  
One more time, one last time_

"You know not-"my words were cut off as a moan escaped past my lips.

My pleasure was building and he knew it and continued with his tortures to me.

A smirk played across his lips as he kissed me forcefully after saying, "I know everything."

Someone fucking kill me now! I wont be able to take this any. . .

Another moan left my throat.

Fuck.

He was going to dominate me again. 

Fuck him.

Well, he's actually fucking me, but you know what I mean.

_Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine. Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

I need to get out of this,

No. I want to get out of this.

No, I need and want to get out of this. It's the best thing to do.

I'm not going to be used and be a whore.

Damn Seto Kaiba to hell! Damn him!

_You're rejection's intoxicating.  
My high is incomplete.  
Kill the pain, plug the hole, stop the music,  
You leave me hollow, wanting more._

Something inside of me is stopping me from leaving him. His touch, his breath, everything about him makes me tremble. That's why I'm easy prey. I give in too easy. But it is so hard no to when he is on top of you leaving you breathless.

I'm not going to give into his demands, damn it! I'm going to get out-

Another moan, another gasp, another arch of the back.

"Get…." A moan, "Off…" a gasp, "Me…" Then I arch my back! What a lovely surprise, ani't it?!

"What did you say mutt?" He lifted his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You know you love this."

"Get off of me!" I growl low, pushing him off as best I can.

_You don't know me.  
You know you never will.  
Can't see inside me, lost out on the thrill  
Killed by ambition,  
Sacrificed for fame.  
One more time, one last time_

I somehow managed to get him off of me and onto the floor. 

Wow.

Anger is great at the moment I have strength!

That was. . . weird! 

"You know nothing Kaiba! You use me like I'm some little whore, but I'm not. I've had enough of this! I thought you loved me, but I was wrong and I'm ending this!"

As I say all this I throw my clothes on, keeping my eyes off of him because if I set my eyes on him I'll give in instantly and I can't let that happen.

"You'll be back." He said. "You can't stay away from me. You love every bit of it."

Bitch.

Bastard.

Fucking pussy.

That's what he is!

No doubt about that!

_Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

I quickly run out of his room, down the stairs and out of his mansion, ignoring the look Mokuba gives me.

I have no idea where I am going.

_Don't look back.  
Don't look back._

I'm not going to look back. I'm leaving him for good. I wont ever give him a second glance.

I'm not going to be used again! There is just no way!

_One more time, one last time.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Sparkle and Shine.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

**************

Like it? Hate it? Tell me and review! 


	2. Hey!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, well, to tell you the truth, I actually did update. I just moved the story to AdultFanFiction.net, why? Because I like it better there than here. Don't ask me why.  
  
I know you must hate me, but here is the URL, of course it is without the spaces.  
  
http:// adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php? no=15763&PHPSESSID= 1b31c59ed1d5af88d014fc3d16888b5d  
  
So change the spaces and wala! ^^ There it is. Oh, and it is completed, by the way. Just to let you know, I'm working on a new story. 


End file.
